Dulce dolor
by Zuzu00
Summary: No es que me guste jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, mucho menos tomar mi vida a la ligera, pero a pesar de tenerlo casi todo, siempre me faltara algo o alguien; pero debajo de esta capa de arrogancia y superioridad, tengo miedo de perder a la única persona que en verdad amo y por la que daría todo, si tan solo no fuera mi hermano, mi gemelo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja que me encanta, espero les guste y quisiera explicar un poco la trama, pues esta es una historia desde el punto de vista de Rin. Esta será una Rin más madura pero a la vez más rebelde, ella junto con su hermano vivirán ciertas aventuras, ya que ambos pronto irán a la universidad, también deberán mantenerse a la altura del apellido Kagamine, por lo tanto tendrán a su familia detrás de ellos, vigilando sus pasos.**

**Espero no les incomode la actitud de Rin, porque a pesar de ser muy madura, pasara por momento difíciles y poco a poco se darán cuenta del porque tiene esa actitud desinteresada hacia los hombres. Pero también deseo que Len se desarrolle como personaje ya que tampoco lo tendrá fácil al ser el hijo varón de su familia.**

**Bueno espero le den una oportunidad a mi historia y les agrade.**

**Gracias (:**

* * *

Fue el sonido del teléfono que me despertó, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, había un frio terrible y lo último que quería era moverme. Tome el pequeño aparato de la mesita de noche, tenia 10 llamadas perdidas y otra estaba entrando en ese preciso momento, sabía muy bien quién era incluso antes de contestar. Me incorpore lentamente no quería despertar a mi acompañante.

- Hola

- ¡Rin! ¿en donde estas? – me dijo la voz del otro lado, sonreí ante el hecho de que tal vez estuviera preocupado

- Estoy bien, en casa de una amiga

- ¿Qué amiga? – pregunto dudoso

- Una amiga del colegio, no te preocupes – obviamente no diría que estaba con Meiko, probablemente él ya la habría llamado.

- Ok, buenas noches Rin –dijo tranquilo

- Buenas noches, Len - colgué

Suspire ante la repentina llamada de mi querido hermano, gire para ver al chico que estaba a mi lado, al parecer lo había levantado.

- Hola, cariño – me dijo un poco somnoliento- ¿Quién llamo?

- Len

- Que molesto – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Lo mire con reproche, no pareció importarle porque comenzó a acercarse a mí y a mis labios, el siempre era tan tierno, por eso de todos los chicos, él era mi novio oficial.

El beso se prolongo y se volvió más salvaje y atrevido, comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras el recorría mi espalda con sus manos, me aleje poco a poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿quieres volver a jugar? – le pregunte con una sonrisa picara

- Claro preciosa

Me recostó bajo su peso, mientras me tocaba y besaba, no podía negar que era fantástico, dulce y apasionado, pero mis pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos a una persona en especial.

- Rin – me dijo en un suspiro – di mi nombre –parecía más una súplica.

Me aferre a su fuerte espalda y cerré los ojos, era como si todo tiempo él hubiera estado leyendo mis pensamientos y quisiera confirmar que en ese preciso momento estaba con él, y mi mente no estuviera vagando hacia otra persona.

- Kaito – dije tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con los azules y muy brillantes ojos del hombre al que decía querer.

* * *

Grandioso, se me había hecho tarde, eran las 8 de la mañana y aun me faltaba camino para llegar al colegio, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado quedarme a desayunar con Kaito. No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo con él, tiempo que no involucrara una cama, pero a veces podía ser un poco asfixiante y celoso, y más por el hecho que asistíamos a la misma escuela, aunque para mi buena suerte hoy había decidido quedarse en casa.

Me detuve en un semáforo y aproveche para dar una mirada a mi imagen, no lucia tan mal, había recogido mi largo cabello rubio en una sencilla cola, y me había aplicado un poco de maquillaje como de costumbre. Levaba mi uniforme lavado y bien planchado, nadie podría sospechar lo que había hecho anoche y mucho menos Len.

Unos minutos después y por fin había llegado al colegio, estaba lloviendo demasiado y aun tenía que correr hasta las puertas, estaría completamente mojada antes de llegar. Baje del auto de mala gana, pero quede estática al ver a Len correr con un paraguas hacia mí.

- Rin –dijo mientras me abrazaba y trataba de cubrirnos a ambos con el paraguas

- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar ya en clases? – le pregunte un poco asustada, aunque me alegraba que se hubiera tomado la molestia de esperarme

- Sí, pero quería ver que llegaras bien – dijo con una sonrisa – vamos adentro – dijo en un tono alegre, aun nos abrazábamos y debido al pequeño paraguas nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, desvíe un poco la mirada y sentí arder mis mejillas.

El día transcurrió normalmente y si llegaba a aburridme simplemente debía voltear a ver a mi gemelo, era una alegría que a pesar de los años aun se sentara a mi lado, siempre buscaba una manera de hacerme reír ya sea con sus gestos o bromas hacia los profesores.

* * *

Tienes planes para hoy, hermanita – dijo un Len sonriente, mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, por fin habían acabado las clases.

- Tal vez, ¿por qué? –dije sin darle mucha importancia a la platica

- Bueno, es que Miku quería ir al departamento a estudiar – dijo algo sonrojado, me detuve inmediatamente para poder verlo a la cara – tu sabes que vienen los exámenes finales y es importante tener un buen promedio para la universidad

- Si, supongo – dije un poco molesta, no es que me desagradara del todo la chica, era el hecho de que ella estaba especialmente interesada en Len. No dijimos nada más y seguimos caminando.

* * *

La tarde fue tranquila, era un viernes cualquiera, había recibido algunos mensajes de Kaito que aduras penas conteste, había estado recostada todo el rato leyendo, cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

- Hola

- Cariño como estas – dijo la otra voz, en un tono seductor y varonil

- Bien – dije sin tomarle mucha importancia

- Vamos linda, no me extrañas – dijo divertido – quiero verte

Me quede pensando su petición por unos momentos, cerré mis ojos y me mordí el labio, no sabía si aceptar pero tampoco quería estar toda la tarde escondida en mi habitación mientras Miku y Len estudiaban.

- A las 8 fuera de mi casa – dije en un tono autoritario pero seductor – no llegues tarde Gakupo – y colgué

Inmediatamente me bañe y en 20 minutos estaba vistiéndome para salir, llevaba un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, era pegado y con un escote de corazón, era un lindo vestido hacia resaltar mi figura, la cual no estaba llena de curvas pero aun así podía presumir de lucir muy bien, ya no lucia como una niña, ahora era un mujer de casi 19 años, llevaba el cabello suelto, era largo muy por debajo de los hombros, desde los 15 años lo llevaba así, cuando me había enamorado de él y con la esperanza de que dejara de verme como su copia y empezara a verme como mujer, una estúpida idea pensé. Camine hacia el espejo y me eche un último vistazo, lucía un poco elegante, pero se podría decir que muy guapa.

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaban mi dulce hermanito y su amiguita, esperaba que en verdad permanecieran solo estudiando mientras yo estuviera fuera, tampoco es que pudiera prohibirle nada, muy a mi pesar no podía.

- Te ves muy bien Rin – dijo Len al verme y sin querer me sonroje un poco - ¿Dónde vas?

- Saldré con una amiga – dije dándole una sonrisa, después dirigí mi mirada a la chica de cabello verde – pórtense bien

Salí del departamento y ahí estaba Gakupo esperándome, estaba recargado en su automóvil, lucia muy bien, llevaba un traje gris, se veía muy elegante, a sus 25 años era todo un galán, guapo y rico, codiciado por todas las mujeres, pero no todas podían tenerlo.

- Que sexy – dijo con una sonrisa al mirarme, se acerco y me recibió con un beso

- Vamos no quiero levantar sospechas

- Ok, eso significa que no le has dicho a tu hermanito – dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir al auto

- No, sabes que quiero mantener una buena imagen y no solo ante él – dije algo molesta, odiaba que me reprochara el hecho de que solo podíamos ser amigos, no me respondió y nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

El restaurante era lujoso y como siempre nos habían dado la mejor mesa; estuvimos charlando mientras llegaba la comida, a diferencia de Kaito, él era un hombre más maduro, conversador e interesante, aunque claro él tenía otros intereses y ambiciones.

- Amor, cuando me dirás que si – me dijo juguetonamente

- Sabes que no es correcto, eres socio de mi padre, seria perjudicial tanto para mí como para ti – dije un poco seria

- En realidad creo que a tu papá le encantaría la idea, no solo sería su socio también sería su yerno – dijo guiñándome un ojo y en tono juguetón, no pude evitar reírme ante su comentario

- Ni siquiera quiere a Kaito que es muy tranquilo, a ti sabiendo cómo eres, te odiara

- En ese caso también debería odiarte a ti – al decir eso no pude evitar molestarme un poco, aunque no era del todo mentira – tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees, ambos buscamos divertimos – al decir eso, busco sostenerme la mano para después besarla

- Tal vez, pero la diferencia es el modo en que obtenemos lo que queremos – dije en tono de superioridad, tratando de demostrar que él solo era un hijo de papi, solo sonrió ante mi comentario.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y no había recibido ningún mensaje de Len, me preocupada que estuviera "estudiando" de más con su amiguita, el solo pensar en eso me dio algo de nauseas, no es que mi hermano a sus casi 19 fuera un ángel, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir celos al imaginármelo en una situación comprometedora con alguna chica.

- Y bien hermosa – dijo Gakupo sacándome de mis pensamientos – a donde vamos ahora – esto último lo dijo en un todo demasiado seductor para mi gusto, solo pude sonreír y verlo fijamente, sabia a que se refería, pero lamentablemente para él, era yo quien mandaba en esta relación.

- Lo siento cariño – dije en tono triunfal – pero no puedo estar fuera dos noches seguidas - esto último sabia que lo había lastimado un poco, debía entender que no era el único en mi vida y que no dependía de él.

* * *

Por fin estábamos frente al gran departamento, me miraba un poco decepcionado, tal vez esperando que decidiera irme con él.

- Lo siento, tal vez otra noche – dije mientras me acercaba lentamente, con mis manos sujete su rostro y lo acerque agresivamente para poder besarlo, fue un beso largo y apasionado, pero tuve que detenerlo antes de que en verdad me arrepintiera.

Rápidamente, me baje de su auto y sin mirar atrás entre al lugar. En pocos minutos estuve frente a la puerta, a estas horas era probable que Miku se hubiera ido, tal vez pudiera estar un rato con Len y ver una película juntos, era lo que pensaba mientras ebria la puerta, lamentablemente al entrar ese dulce pensamiento se había ido a la basura, no podía dar crédito a lo que miraba. Diablos debí irme con Gakupo, fue lo primero que pensé.

* * *

**Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron hasta el final y les agradecería si dejaran algún comentario**

**Gracias por leer (:**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, espero les siga gustando (: , los personajes de mi historia no me pertenecen lamentablemente )':**

**Quiero agradecer a "Mery" y "PetiichinaD'muZ " por sus lindos comentarios y espero les guste este nuevo capi C:**

**Gracias **

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, era la escena más agridulce que había presenciado en mi vida, solo pude quedarme ahí estática, como una idiota viendo a Len dormir con Miku, no parecían más que dos inocentes muchachos cansados de estudiar, pero la manera en la que él se aferraba de su cintura y ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, era lo que más me preocupaba.

Solté un ligero suspiro y camine hacia el sillón donde estaban, suavemente comencé a levantarlos.

- Vamos Miku es hora de ir a casa – le dije una vez que abrió los ojos

- No crees que es algo tarde – contesto Len

Poco a poco Miku se fue moviendo del sillón, parecía algo tímida al hecho de que los había descubierto dormidos, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

- No, no te preocupes Len, gracias por ayudarme nos vemos el lunes – dijo sonriendo, mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Me quede mirando fijamente a Len, él seguía con la vista hacia la puerta, lo tome de los hombros y lo acerque un poco más, mire sus labios y sentí la necesidad de besarlos, entonces él me miro, sus ojos azules mostraban asombro, rápidamente lo empuje devuelta al sillón.

- Vete a dormir es tarde – dije mientras corría hacia las escaleras

* * *

La mañana siguiente me levante demasiado temprano, me cambie y baje rápidamente a la cocina, quería prepara algo para Len, comencé haciendo unos hot cakes y en pocos minutos Len ya estaba conmigo atraído por el olor de la comida.

- Buenos días hermanita – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme

Mientras me acercaba hacia el comedor con los platos, no pude evitar contemplar a Len, ya no era el niño con el que solía jugar en el jardín, ahora era un hombre, su cuerpo había cambiado, también su voz, ahora era mucho más alto que yo, era más atractivo, conservaba su cabellos largo y su cola de caballo, que le daba un toque de rebeldía, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa al pensar en él de esa manera.

- Te ayudo – me dijo Len mientras se acercaba a mí para poner los platos en la mesa, después comimos en silencio.

* * *

- Has recibido alguna respuesta – me dijo Len, que se encontraba en el sillón, rápidamente me senté a su lado

- No, aun no – dije en tono deprimido

- Serian unos tontos si no te aceptan - dijo sonriendo, mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi

- Y tú ¿Qué harás? – pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema

- Bueno – comenzó, mientras me miraba algo pensativo – creo que hablare con mamá y papá lo más pronto posible

Solté un pequeño suspiro ante su respuesta, era molesta su tranquilidad ante su situación de la universidad, yo me había encontrado algo nerviosa estos últimos días ya que no había recibido respuesta a mi solicitud a la "Academia de Artes" en Francia pero él en cambio tenia a toda nuestra familia presionándolo y parecía tan relajado.

- Bien - poco a poco me levante del sillón – ¿harás algo hoy?

- Kaito quería que fuéramos nosotros y un grupo de amigos al cine –contesto algo emocionado

- No lo sé, no creo tener ganas de ver a Kaito hoy

- Vamos hermanita – dijo en tono muy divertido – no lastimes a mi mejor amigo

Me quede mirando a Len que seguía en el sillón, él y Kaito eran amigos desde niños y ahora yo salía con él, era una tonta por haberme comprometido con alguien tan cercano a Len.

- Ok, vamos – dije finalmente

* * *

Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos, Kaito, Meiko y un par de chicos seguramente amigos de Len, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Miku.

Al llegar Kaito me sorprendió con un beso en los labios y un abrazo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Len que solo sonrió ante el acto, esto era realmente incomodo para mí. Meiko solo observaba divertida la escena, dirigió su mirada a Len y luego hacia mí que era abrazada por Kaito y me guiño un ojo.

Len rápidamente se dirigió a Miku y la abrazo efusivamente, esta sería la salida más molesta de mi vida pensé. Rápidamente nos dirigimos a comprar los boletos, veríamos una película de terror. Mientras los chicos compraban dulces, pude tener un momento a solas con Meiko.

- Así se que a Miku le gusta Len

- No empieces – le conteste algo molesta

- Bueno es normal Len es muy guapo – siguió tratando de sacarme de mis casillas – ¿cómo te va con Kaito?

- Sinceramente – dije deprimida – no lo se

- Creí que la pasaban bien – dijo preocupada

- Si claro, al igual que con los otros 2 – mi comentario hizo reír a Meiko

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?, si yo tuviera tantos lindos novios como tú, estaría de lo más feliz – dijo en tono divertido – al menos que no te hayas podido olvidar aun de tu imposible

Al decir eso no pude evitar sonrojarme, era obvio que Meiko, mi mejor amiga, sabia de mi loco enamoramiento, pero aun era algo incomodo hablar de eso con ella, por suerte llegaron los demás y no tuvimos que seguir con la plática.

Dentro de la sala me senté a lado de Kaito y al lado de este estaban Len con Miku.

No llegue a poner ni un poco de atención a la película, ya fuera porque cada vez que algo asustaba a Miku, Len trataba de consolarla y abrazarla o el hecho de que Kaito había estado muy cariñoso, siempre queriendo besarme. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando en uno de sus muchos abrazos Miku y Len estuvieron a punto de besarse, no pude mas y sin querer grite, asustando a todos en la sala, rápidamente me levante y salí corriendo de ahí dejando a todos atónitos.

Corrí por el largo pasillo, tratando de contener las lagrimas, poco a poco me fui deteniendo y caí al suelo, mi respiración era cansada, no aguante mas y comencé a llorar.

Lloraba por el hecho de tener que estar en esta situación tan incómoda, de amar tanto a alguien y no poder hacer nada, más que sonreír y seguir con esta estúpida farsa mientras él besa y toca a otra.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien llego a mi lado, se inclino y ayudo a levantarme, fue cuando estuvimos frente a frente que me atreví a abrir los ojos, yo sabía quién era, lo sabía por su olor, su tacto y su respiración que la sentía tan cerca de mí.

- Len – dije tímidamente, al ver que me había visto en ese estado

- Rin – dijo antes de poner sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y abrazarme fuertemente, yo solo podía corresponderle, aferrándome a su fuerte espalda, solo quería que estuviéramos así por siempre, sintiendo su calor.

Pasaron unos minutos y lentamente nos separamos, pero sin soltarnos, solo para ver nuestros rostros, ya no lloraba pero aun podía ver en sus ojos preocupación, estábamos tan cerca, nuestras narices casi se tocaban, inspeccione su rostro, era indescriptible, él solo me observaba, mis ojos, mis labios, recorría cada milímetro de mi con sus hermosos ojos, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al mismo ritmo del mío, lo vi cerrar sus ojos y acercar sus labios a mi frente, en un tierno beso.

- Sé que debes estar preocupada por tu solicitud – me dijo mientras se separaba de mi

- Si, no soy buena manejando el estrés – mentí, alejando mi mirada de él, sentía un poco de vergüenza

- No te preocupes, yo siempre te apoyare – dijo sujetando mi rostro y haciendo que lo mirara –vamos a dentro, Kaito debe estar preocupado

La tarde termino de manera tranquila, no volvieron a intentar besarse, tal vez porque Len estaba demasiado preocupado o confundido. Salimos de la sala y todos comenzaron a despedirse.

- Oye – dijo Meiko, acercándose a mi – eres una chica muy lista – dijo guiñándome un ojo – esa manera de evitar el beso, muy efectivo –dijo en modo juguetón

- Bueno, no creo haberlo hecho apropósito – dije algo sonrojada, ella era la única que aun conocía a la Rin tímida

- Qué te parece si salimos hoy, vamos a beber algo y tal vez a pescar algo - dijo emocionada, yo solo me reí ante su propuesta

- De acuerdo – acepte encantada, necesitaba despejar mi mente – pero pasa por mí al departamento, antes debo dejar a Len y cambiarme, tal vez Kaito se quede con él

* * *

Len acepto quedarse con Kaito y otros chicos a jugar videojuegos, ellos llegarían después, lo cual me daba otro tiempo a solas con él. Al llegar rápidamente subí a bañarme y comencé a arreglarme. En pocos minutos estaba lista, baje las escaleras y me encontré a Len preparando todo para los muchachos.

- Qué bueno que estés mejor – dijo acercándose a mi – te vez muy bien – comento dándome un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa

- Gracias – conteste tímidamente, usaba un vestido negro sencillo, a la rodilla, con cuello en "V", mangas largas y tacones negros también.

Me acerque a Len y lo envolví en mis brazos, no tenía una razón en especial para hacerlo, solo quería sentir su cuerpo fuerte y su corazón con el mío, él correspondió al abrazo, todo era perfecto hasta que una llamada nos hizo separarnos. Me dirigí a contestar y no podía creer que fuera ella cuando oí su voz.

- ¿mamá?

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta el final , espero les haya gustado y sus comentarios (: **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola a todos, en verdad lamento haberme tardado siglos en responder, pero en verdad nunca tuve tiempo, espero que aun haya lectores interesados en mi historia, prometo no atrasarme, para que puedan seguir enganchados.**

**La historia en este capítulo estará más centrado a los recuerdos de Rin y en como inicio su amor por Len, espero les guste este y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente que igual esta plagado de recuerdos y uno que otro momento incomodo con los gemelos.**

**Gracias a Len-kun por su comentario (: me alegra que te guste la historia**

**Comencemos**

* * *

Capitulo 3

- Cariño, que gusto oír tu voz, ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien gracias, pero no esperábamos tu llamada, creí que seguías de viaje

- Bueno, sucedió algo – dijo en un tono entusiasta – cariño no puedo decir mucho, pero quisiera que vinieran a casa mañana, hare que los pasen a buscar

- ¿mañana?

- Si linda, bueno debo irme un beso a los dos – colgó

No entendía para que deseaba vernos, ya que desde que habíamos comenzado la preparatoria no éramos tan apegados a nuestros padres y solo los veíamos en fiestas u ocasiones especiales, ahora solo nos teníamos Len y yo. En ese instante recordé que él estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Crees que sea algo grave? – dijo él y rápidamente gire para verlo a la cara, había escuchado todo

- No lo sé, pero seguro no será agradable para nosotros

- Nunca lo es – dijo bajando la mirada

El ruido de la bocina del auto de Meiko nos hizo salir de nuestros pensamientos, sin más me despedí de Len con un fuerte abrazo y corrí a la puerta, aunque había perdido las ganas de salir.

Subí al auto de Meiko, nos saludamos y el resto del camino permanecimos calladas, probablemente después me preguntaría qué diablos me pasaba. Rápidamente llegamos al lugar, un pequeño bar promedio, tranquilo, con mesas de billar y sin gente pretensiosa. Al entrar nos invadió el olor a cigarro, estaba casi oscuro excepto por algunas luces rojas y velas, la música era melancólica. Nos sentamos en la barra.

- No creo que sea un buen lugar para ligar un chico – trate de sonar sarcástica

- ¿Bromeas?, no hay nada mas romántico que un chico sexy con el corazón roto, fáciles y no hacen tantas preguntas– dijo soltando una risita

Pedimos nuestras bebidas y por un momento nos sentamos en silencio, observando a la gente ir y venir, oyendo la música; no tardo mucho para que Meiko comenzara a coquetear desde lejos con un lindo chico de cabello verde.

- Bueno, me dirás que te ocurre – dijo llamando mi atención

- Nada, tal vez solo estoy cansada

- ¿Y? – dijo en tono molesto, sabía que mentía

- Y también hoy recibí una llamada de mi mamá – dije mirando hacia otro lado - mañana debemos ir a casa y probablemente este papá

- Puede ser algo referente a la universidad

- También pensé en eso, pero en verdad me hace sentir incomoda ir a verlos – dije al fin alzando la mirada para verla a los ojos

- ¿Por lo que tu padre pueda decirle a Len?

En ese momento no pude decir nada, ella tenía razón, estaba nerviosa por Len, pero también por los recuerdos que tenía en esa casa, a la que no podía decir que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Permanecimos mucho rato sin hablar, solo bebíamos y en poco tiempo comencé a lanzarme miradas con un chico del otro lado de la habitación, era rubio de ojos grandes y azules, en ese momento llego a mi mente el rostro de Len, vi lo mucho que se le parecía y me sentí avergonzada, mi reacción fue solo desviar la mirada.

- Entonces, fue a los quince ¿no? – dijo ella, al parecer había adivinado mis pensamientos

- De que hablas – trate de hacerme la desatendida

- Sabes de que hablo

- Ya te lo he contado, que mas quieres saber – dije molesta y sonrojada, hace menos de un año le había confesado todo

- Sí, pero quiero saber como comenzó – dijo sonriendo – como supiste que lo que sentías era real.

Solté un suspiro de impaciencia, sabía que debía decirle, era mi mejor amiga, tenía toda mi confianza; pero aun así sentía vergüenza de que alguien escuchara sobre mis perversos sentimientos.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, así que se me ocurrió que antes debía pedir otras bebidas, algo más fuerte y que me diera valor. No dijimos palabra alguna hasta tener nuestros vasos en las manos.

- No lo sé – comencé nerviosa - antes de ese día, de nuestro cumpleaños había sido para mí solo mi hermano, éramos inseparables y era obvio que nos queríamos, pero un día antes y regresando de la escuela, nos habíamos llevado la sorpresa de que nuestra madre había hecho algunos cambios en nuestras habitaciones, íbamos a dormir separados – hice una pausa y tome un gran sorbo de mi bebida – ella creía que era tiempo que cada unos tuviera su privacidad, al inicio me pareció una idea estúpida – sonreí ante mis antiguos pensamientos, quien creería que después sería la barrera perfecta para mi loco y perverso amor.

Meiko solo me miraba atenta a cada palabra, la profundidad de su mirada me hizo sonrojar, así que por unos minutos decidí no decir nada, hasta sentirme más segura.

- El día de nuestro cumpleaños, tuvimos una gran fiesta, había muchos invitados y entre ellos estaba Luka, era la hija de unos amigos de la familia, una linda e insoportable niña de cabellos rosados– no pude evitar sonreír para mi misma ante mi comentario – Len iba vestido muy elegante, llevaba un pantalón de vestir, un chaleco y corbata, lucia unos años mayor, ese día me di cuenta que ya no éramos tan parecidos – no pude evitar sonrojarme, era obvio que me refería a diferencias físicas y no solo emocionales, Meiko solo sonrió – aun así todo marcho normal como cualquier otra fiesta, fue hasta que anocheció que note la ausencia de Len, pronto partirían el pastel y decidí buscarlo – en ese momento por mi mente empezaron a correr recuerdos tan frescos, como si los estuviera viviendo otra vez y me encontrara en la fiesta, en mi vestido blanco de tirantes – llegue al jardín y ahí estaba él, sentado en una banca, pero no estaba solo sino con ella, con Luka. Se estaban besando era pequeño y tímido, pero ese simple beso detono en mi una furia incontrolable, solo pude gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, no pensaba en lo que hacia así que solo me escondí en un armario de suministros e inmediatamente el también entro, pregunto qué había pasado, entre sollozos le explique que estaba furiosa que ahora él estaba más adelantado que yo y habíamos prometido pasar por todo juntos, lo sé es estúpido – no pude evitar reír, pero no sabía si debía terminar mi historia ni como lo tomaría Meiko, ella noto mi preocupación.

- Continua – dijo dándome una sonrisa

- Después de eso, me beso – desvié la mirada y sentía arder mis ojos por las lagrimas que pedían salir – removió tanto en mi interior, que desde ese día no pude evitarlo, simplemente estaba enamorada, intente evitarlo, me odie cada minuto de mi vida en que pensaba en él de esa manera, pero al final termine resignándome a un sentimiento que a pesar de todas las circunstancias no podía evitar – el timbre de mi voz era patético, finalmente las lagrimas habían cedido

- Lo siento – dijo Meiko, después de varios minutos de silencio, en los que ella solo me tomo la mano, yo solo pude sonreír sabia que ella me entendía sin juzgarme, lo sentía en su mirada.

Después de eso y de secarme las lagrimas, permanecimos en silencio hundidas en nuestros propios pensamientos, hasta que por fin el chico rubio con el que había coqueteado, se acerco a ofrecerme un trago o llevarme a casa, yo solo lo rechace, me parecía patético estar con alguien tan parecido a Len después de haber revivido tantos recuerdos.

La noche paso y dio paso a la madrugada, muchas personas habían comenzado a marcharse y entendimos que era tiempo que nosotras también lo hiciéramos. A la salida nos abordo el chico de cabellos verde o más bien a Meiko, a pesar de la evidente atracción ella rechazo cualquier oferta que el pobre chico propuso, en cambio ella accedió a darle su número y verlo otro día.

El camino de regreso no fue incomodo, más bien fue agradable, un silencio lleno de paz nos envolvió mientras íbamos escuchando la radio y sentíamos el tiempo pasar. Al llegar al departamento le ofrecí a Meiko quedarse a dormir, pero ella me rechazo tajantemente.

Al entrar subí inmediatamente las escaleras, evitando hacer cualquier ruido como si fuera un ratón, cuando estuve cerca de mi habitación no pude evitar girarme a mirar la puerta del cuarto de Len, un deseo incontrolable de entrar y meterme bajo las sabanas con él me invadió y recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, pero inmediatamente me despeje de esos pensamientos y entre corriendo a mi habitación; me desvestí y entre a mi cama, no tenia sueño, sentía cada uno de los recuerdo de mi vida junto a Len tan vivos que casi podía tocarlos y lo peor era que al día siguiente tendría que estar en el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. 3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos, siento mucho la demora, espero les haya gustado mi anterior capitulo, e igual les guste este. Gracias a _Guest_ por su comentario :) , se agradece.**

**Ahora que los gemelos están en casa, se encontraran con algunas sorpresas y Rin tendrá uno que otro recuerdo. Este capítulo es introductorio a los verdaderos problemas que enfrentaran los gemelos en los siguientes. Créanme, sus padres les tiene ya marcados sus destinos.**

**Comencemos.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Estábamos en la sala, listos y esperando a que el chofer nos recogiera, Len parecía muy tranquilo, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir.

- ¡Oye! – me dijo, escondiendo sus ojos azules bajo los parpados – Te vez linda.

En verdad no me esperaba su comentario, el color comenzó a subir por mis mejillas, estaba a punto de contestar, tal vez con un _gracias_, cuando en ese justo momento oímos el claxon de un automóvil. Len abrió sus ojos, compartimos una mirada rápida y supimos que debíamos partir.

Una vez abajo, vimos que _Jorge _nuestro chofer, nos esperaba; un hombre de unos 50 años, tez blanca, ojos verdes y alegres, sus rubios cabellos ahora estaban bañados de un color blanco y puro como la nieve; siempre había estado con la familia, y había sido nuestro chofer personal, aunque para nosotros era más que eso, era un amigo, aquel que siempre nos había escuchado cuando de pequeños habíamos pasado por momentos difíciles, él siempre nos había escuchado. Solo él.

Salió a recibirnos, y al vernos fijamente después de meses, no pudimos evitar sonreír ampliamente, él también nos sonrió; no teníamos que decir más, su sonrisa y expresión lo decía todo.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, unos 45 minutos tardamos para poder a comenzar a divisar la mansión Kagamine a lo lejos, fue un largo viaje ya que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. En el trayecto casi no pronuncie palabra, solo Len y Jorge parecían entablar conversación; al parecer Len sintió mi nerviosismo porque tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo y no la soltó hasta que estuvimos en la entrada.

La mansión tenía un aspecto colonial y antiguo, era color marfil en su mayoría, con enormes ventanales y un balcón a la vista, a su alrededor había hectáreas y hectáreas de áreas verdes en lo que serian los jardines, excepcionalmente arreglados, con flores de todos los colores, cualquiera pensaría que en ese lugar habitaba un rey o un conde.

En la preciosa entrada, se encontraba nuestra igual hermosa madre, llevaba sus cabellos rubios en un moño perfecto, un vestido beige a la altura de las rodillas, lucia poderosa y encantadora; eso era ella, una mujer elegante, refinada, de clase y de mundo, todo lo que yo nunca pude ni podría ser.

Nos sonreirá, sin quitarnos la vista de encima, sus ojos azules nos escrutaban meticulosamente, íbamos elegantes, tal y como a ella le hubiera gustado vernos, Len llevaba un traje azul marino, con corbata y camisa a juego y yo un sencillo vestido rosa, de manga corta.

- Pasen queridos – dijo dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta – el té se enfría.

No abrazos, no besos, solo una simple y fría bienvenida. Entramos a la mansión detrás de ella, pasamos por el _lobby_ que tenía una gigante y teatral escalera de madera que conducía a las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la que era la pequeña salita para tomar el té, donde ya había puesta una mesita con todo listo, frente a un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín e inundaba la habitación de los rayos del sol. Toda la casa tenía un aspecto antiguo y elegante, parecía que nada había cambiado.

Aun sentados y con nuestras tazas servidas, el temor que invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo no parecía haber desaparecido, pero aun así sabia que debía ser fuerte, por Len.

- Mama, ¿Por qué tu…? – intente indagar.

- Cariño – dijo, callándome y en un tono fuerte –no creo que sea momento de hablar de eso, ¿Por qué no charlamos un poco? –dijo esbozando una de esas falsas sonrisas que me erizaban la piel.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, así que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, Len ¿Cómo va la escuela?, excelente espero.

- Sí, bueno ya estamos en exámenes finales, pero espero salir con buen promedio – dijo con voz serena, ella no parecía tener efecto en él.

- Rin, no espero que vayas igual de bien, solo que – dijo, encontrándose con mis ojos, después hizo una pausa, tal vez buscando las palabras suficientes para herirme – al menos espero, te comportes a la altura, tu sabes, no mas escándalos linda.

- No te preocupes madre– dije, después de unos segundos, sonando lo más tranquila posible y esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

La charla continúo y continuo alrededor de temas estúpidos y banales hasta caer la tarde, no había participado mucho, solo algunas palabras habían salido de mi boca, hasta que ella decidió tocar un tema, en el cual no debía meterse.

- Así que Rin, ¿Cómo vas con Kaito?

Mi mente se nublo cuando escuche salir esas palabras de su perfecta y bien pintada boca, ella más que nadie sabía que papá odiaba a Kaito, que a pesar de ser un joven de buena posición, no ayudaba en nada a la familia el hecho de que estuviera relacionada con él.

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – dije un poco molesta.

- Solo quería saber cómo iba la relación, si iba _enserio._

- Va lo tan enserio que puede ir una relación de colegio – conteste rápidamente, sin expresión alguna en mi rostro, ella solo rio de una manera algo aterradora, y me miro como si tuviera diez años otra vez.

- No me preocupa, créeme cariño, pronto sabrás que esas relaciones no te llevan a nada – dijo mirándome como un cazador mira a su presa – pronto entenderás cuál es tu _lugar_.

Esa última frase me helo la sangre, he hiso que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo, el ambiente inmediatamente se torno denso, pude ver como los músculos de Len se tensaban, tenía la mirada perdida, al parecer tampoco terminaba de procesar lo que había escuchado.

Estuve apuntada replicar algo, cuando una de las chicas que atedia la casa entro.

- Señora, jóvenes – dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros, era bajita de cabello castaño – el señor ha llegado.

A continuación, fuimos empujados por nuestra madre fuera de la habitación, ella dio órdenes a la chica de darnos ropa limpia, y no hacernos bajar hasta tener la cena puesta.

Cuando nuestro padre atravesó la gran puerta, Len y yo ya nos encontrábamos en los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones.

- Jóvenes, en unos momentos les traeré la ropa que su madre, especialmente escogió para ustedes – dijo tímidamente y después se retiro.

Len y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, estábamos enfrente de las que una vez fueron nuestras habitaciones, una puerta frente a la otra.

- Tal vez deberíamos cambiarnos – dije rompiendo el contacto visual.

- Si, te veo en un rato – dijo él, no sin antes tomar uno de mis brazos, atraerme hacia él y darme un beso en la frente, después entro corriendo a su habitación.

Estuve sentada en mi cama por unos cinco minutos, a mi lado estaba la ropa que _Linda _había traído para mí, sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar, e igualmente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, mi mente comenzó a nublarse de recuerdos. Caí sobre mis espaldas y me hizo un ovillo sobre el suave colchón, cerré los ojos y deje que todo me invadiera.

**Flash back**

Tenía otra vez dieciséis, estaba recostada sobre el césped, y el sol quemaba mi piel, abrí los ojos y descubrí otro par de iris azules mirándome.

- Len –dije tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué no entraste a clase? – pregunto él, nuestra cercanía era tanta que podía sentir su aliento cosquillearme

- Es aburrido – dije en tono juguetón – volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pude sentir como se acercaba mas.

- Vamos, _princesa, _debemos entrar – dijo esto casi en un susurro, me fue imposible ocultar mi sonrojo. Se acerco más.

- Len – dije con voz temblorosa, sentía sus ojos sobre mi rostro, me arme de valor y decidí mirarlo; al abrirlos caí en el mar azul de su mirada, milésimas nos separaban.

- Rin – comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, parecía querer romper con el espacio que nos distanciaba, y una corriente de excitación corrió por todo mi ser – Rin.

**Fin de flash back**

- Rin, señorita Rin – decía Linda, mientras movía mi brazo para levantarme –su madre quiere que se apure – dijo apenada.

- Bajare en un momento– respondí somnolienta.

Cuando volví a quedarme sola, solté un pequeño suspiro, aun seguían los recuerdos girando en mi interior, porque eso había sido un _recuerdo_, lo sentía tan fresco en mi memoria que aun me generaba escalofríos. A pesar de los años, aun me preguntaba si lo que Len había tratado de hacer había sido, _besarme._

Después de otros cinco minutos de perderme en mi mente, como pude comencé a arreglarme, al final camine al espejo y me di un ultimo vistazo; había escogido para mí una falda negra un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y una blusa roja sencilla sin mangas.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir, me encontré con mi reflejo al otro lado, me encontré a Len. Tuve que contener el aliento, ante la visión que tenía enfrente, en verdad lucia muy guapo con su traje formal color gris, me sonrió al instante y yo solo me sonroje.

- ¿Lista? – dijo, acercándose a mí.

- Si – dije, aun me sentía apenada por mi anterior recuerdo.

- ¿Estuviste llorado? – pregunto, mientras acomodaba un mechón rubio detrás de mi oreja, seguía acercándose.

- No – dije nerviosa y desviando la mirada, inmediatamente me tomo del mentón para hacerme volverlo a mirar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, no confías en mí? – dijo mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba la mía, en un fuerte apretón.

- Bueno, no – sentía las piernas temblar y que caería en sus brazos en cualquier momento, debido a los nervios.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – pude sentir la presencia y pisadas de mi madre, justo a tiempo, como para empujar a Len lejos de mi y solo nos encontrara tomados de la mano.

Pero al llegar a nuestro lado, no pude más que soltar el lazo, ella simplemente no quitaba su mirada de furia de mí.

- Si, enseguida vamos – contesto Len tranquilo, me sentía mal por haberlo alejado, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

- - Sí, bueno, Rin no distraigas a tu hermano - su voz era distante.

No entendí esto último, me dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse, en ese momento algo en sus ojos hizo que me diera cuenta de todo, hizo que algo en mi interior se quebrara, no podía decir que mi corazón, pero si algo se partió en mi ser, y fue como sentir que toda la casa caí sobre mi cabeza, las lagrimas comenzaron a luchar por salir y sentí enrojecer mi rostro, no quería desmoronarme, no frente a Len, pero era inevitable, mis sospechas estaban casi resueltas, ella lo sabía, e incluso podía afirmar que _siempre _lo supo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme, (: nos vemos pronto besos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola otra vez, en verdad lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero no había tenido tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: Dannii-xD y Yoshina Rin Gracias son un amor, y me encanta que les guste mi historia.**

**Bueno este capítulo es un poco tranquilo, y algo dulce, pero se avecinan problemas, debido a un cierto personaje y mucho caos, debido a sus padres. Les encantara!**

**Empecemos (:**

* * *

Capitulo 5

- Rin, ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Len tomando mi hombro.

- Si – respondo, sacudiéndome de su agarre – vamos a cenar.

Una vez que apareceremos en el comedor, nos encontrarnos finalmente con nuestro padre, se hallaba ya sentado a la cabeza de la exquisita mesa de madera; las jóvenes sirvientas corren a su alrededor trayendo todo tipo de platos y bebidas, mi madre las dirige, siempre al pendiente de que todo este perfecto. Nuestro padre permanece con la vista fija en un punto imaginario, la mirada dura y ausente, una sombra oscura rodea sus ojos miel. Ha cambiado mucho en tan pocos meses, se le ve algo cansado, y las canas comienzan a cubrir sus rubios cabellos, pero a pesar del leve deterioro en su apariencia aun luce atractivo, muy a pesar de ese semblante duro y amargo que siempre ha cargado en su rostro, se encuentra un hombre guapo, podría decir que la belleza de Len proviene de él. Inexpertamente nota nuestra presencia.

- ¿Por qué no toman asiento? – dice secamente, dirigiéndonos una rápida mirada

Len y yo tomamos lugar uno al lado de otro, pienso que tal vez debiera ayudar a mi madre a terminar de poner la mesa, pero el miedo aun corre a través de mi cuerpo y temo hacer algún movimiento en falso.

- Todo listo – dice mi madre con una leve sonrisa.

Mis ojos recorren cada platillo en la mesa, no parece haber espacio para nada mas, hay pollo, carne y pescado, cada uno preparado de distinta y elaborada manera, fruta y ensalada en el medio, y el vino parece ser la bebida principal, al parecer mi madre y la cocinera han pasado toda la mañana organizando esta cena, pero solo puedo pensar que es un desperdicio, pero al ser esta una de las pocas visitas de nuestro padre, y nuestra, para mi madre parece valerlo.

- Vamos, coman – ordena mi padre, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la botella de vino y sirviéndose una generosa cantidad en su pequeña copa.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante la entrada, solo había tomado una pequeña porción de ensalada, ya que los números de las calorías del resto de la comida comenzaban a inundar mi mente, Len también ha optado por un poco de sopa, parece que no tiene apetito.

- Len, ya pensaste en mi propuesta – dice secamente mi padre, yendo directo al grano rompiendo con la frágil calma.

La pregunta parece flotar en el aire por unos segundos, Len permanece tenso en su lugar, en cualquier momento pienso que se levantara y marchara fuera de la habitación furioso. Mi madre solo permanece con los ojos puestos en mí, esperando que haga algo o salga a la defensiva.

- No – contesta él robóticamente, después dirige su mirada al hombre a su lado, sus ojos lucían un brillo determinante – pensé que había quedado todo claro.

Su rostro se torno en una horrible mueca y sus ojos color miel, parecieron atravesar la piel de Len, poco a poco su rostro se fue suavizando y la mueca se transformo en una sonrisa, antes de que mi madre pudiera comentar algo, él soltó una sonora y cruel carcajada.

- Eres un pequeño estúpido, hijo mío – dijo una vez que detuvo la estridente risa, mirando a Len con una mezcla de pena y asco – en verdad crees, que tu carrera de músico te llevara a algo. –Len no respondió y solo tenso su mandíbula apretando los dientes - crees que invertiré mi dinero en pagar una escuela que te convertirá en un _mediocre _mayor.

El ambiente se torna caliente, puedo ver como el sudor recorre la sien de Len, y un segundo antes que pueda tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa, él se levanta con tal fuerza que la silla sale dispara hacia atrás.

- ¡Jamás me convertiré en ti, prefiero ser un mediocre, a rebajarme a ser lo que tú eres! – escupe Len en un ataque de furia, sus ojos fulminan a nuestro padre y destellan con algo parecido a la locura y desesperación – a caso crees que no sé lo que has hecho, eres un maldito co…

Len no puede continuar, porque en ese momento aquel hombre, su padre se levanta de un salto y lo toma por la camisa, a pesar de los años, Len sigue siendo unos centímetros mas pequeño. Él lo atrae hacia él, Len queda colgando sobre la mesa, sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros, mi corazón se acelera y siento que podría sufrir un ataque, temo que en cualquier momento pueda estamparle un golpe a Len y deba correr a protegerlo como una loca, como años atrás e hecho, giro a ver a mi madre y su expresión no es mejor a la mía, sus ojos reflejan sorpresa y miedo, aunque no sabría por quien.

- No vales la pena – dice mi padre, finalmente soltando a Len, con un ademan de desprecio, su fuerza supera a la de mi hermano y este cae al suelo, rápidamente me arrodillo junto a él tomándolo del brazo.

Mi madre me dirige una mirada de desaprobación, incluso peor a la que le da a Len, después sale por la puerta tras aquel furioso hombre.

- Lo siento – dice Len, su voz parece temblar, y deja escapar un pequeño gemido, que posiblemente se ha estado guardando, tiene la vista fija en el suelo.

Yo ayudo a levantarlo, sigue sin dirigirme la mirada, y me aterra que sienta vergüenza delante de mí, con la ayuda de mis dedos toco su barbilla y hago que me mire, sus ojos azules parecen cristales rotos, tiene el ceño fruncido y la cara roja por el coraje. Abro la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero nada sale, nunca he sido buena con las palabras, en lugar de eso lo rodeo en mis brazos y hundo mi cabeza entre su cuello, el instintivamente me abraza y sin aguantar, comienzo a sollozar.

No sé si fueron segundos o minutos el tiempo que estuvimos en esa posición, podía sentir su respiración agitada haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello y sus brazos fuertes rodeando mi cintura, dejando a un lado todo lo ocurrido, me dejo inundar por el perfume de su piel y sus cabellos, una de sus manos comienza a subir por mi espalda, y lo que era un abrazo se siente como una caricia, mi cuerpo se estremece, por fin su mano llega a mi nunca y lo siento acariciar mis cabellos. Una persona tose detrás de nosotros.

- Disculpen – dice Linda, luce apenada e incómoda.

Rápidamente Len y yo nos soltamos, como dos criminales, bajo la mirada e intento ocultar mi rostro bajo mis cabellos, aun así de reojo noto que Len encara a la joven, pero percibo un leve sonrojo en él también.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dice serenamente.

- Su madre, a pedido que por favor se retiren a sus habitaciones – Len asiente por ambos.

En pocos minutos me encuentro nuevamente en mi habitación, Linda esta frente de mío, poniendo mi ropa de dormir sobre la cama y haciendo los últimos arreglos, también trae consigo ropa que posiblemente mi madre quiere que use mañana.

- No creo que sea necesaria – digo vagamente –posiblemente mañana nos marchemos.

- Bueno – parece insegura de hablar conmigo – mañana tendrán visitas, creo que es importante, porque su madre mando a preparar el jardín.

- No me importa, de todos modos nos iremos – respondo a pesar de mi curiosidad.

Después de que Linda se va y cierra la puerta, me abalanzo sobre el blando colchón, y por primera vez noto que la habitación a sufrido pocos cambios, sigue siendo de ese tono violeta tan suave, también mis libros siguen sobre el librero y a lado está el gran escritorio. Las paredes siguen cubiertas de fotografías, la mayoría de Len y mías, de cuando éramos más pequeños. Camino hacia el enorme armario y me encuentro con ropa que no había visto antes, me pregunto porque mi madre habría de haber comprado ropa nueva, tal vez anteponiéndose a que pasaremos aquí las vacaciones, el solo pensar en ello, me da un pequeño escalofrió.

Una vez con mi ropa de dormir, me dispongo a leer un libro bajo la tenue luz de una lamparita de noche, pero a pesar de mis intentos, no logro concentrarme y el sueño parece que nunca llegara a mí, en un impulso y recordando lo dicho por Linda decido bajar al jardín.

Tomo una pequeña bata, no más larga que el camisón negro que mi madre me ha hecho usar, me pongo mis pantuflas y decido salir. Con lo primero que me topo es con la puerta que conduce a la habitación Len, el deseo de entrar y meterme bajo sus brazos vuelve a invadirme, y pienso que cada vez estoy más enferma.

Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente, todo está en penumbras y decido no prender ni una luz para evitar ser descubierta, paso la gran cocina que se encuentra detrás del comedor, y enfrente encuentro la puerta de cristal que conduce al jardín trasero. Sin pensarlo mucho abro la puerta y me dejo envolver por el frio nocturno, mi piel se eriza ante el contacto con aire glacial, y aprieto más la bata a mi cuerpo.

Camino sin rumbo por el húmedo césped, la luz de la luna cae sobre mí, esta redonda y brillante, la contemplo un momento, pero algo a mi derecha llama mi atención, son unas sillas y partes de lo que parecen una gran carpa, pienso en la reunión que mi madre tendrá mañana y la tristeza vuelve a mí.

Me dirijo hacia la única luz artificial que hay en el enorme jardín, a unos metros lejos de la gran mansión, detrás de un gran árbol, se encuentran los columpios que alguna vez fueron el espacio para jugar de Len y mío. Paso el gran árbol que se ha abierto de botones rosados, y bajo la luz tenue de una farola, encuentro a mi gemelo, sentado en uno de esos pequeños columpios.

Parece descubrir mi presencia y levanta la vista, poco a poco me acerco a él, y me siento en el columpio de junto, sigue mirando mi rostro de una manera extraña, sus ojos no reflejan ningún sentimiento.

- ¿Qué hacer aquí, vestida así? – dice, bajando su mirada a través de la bata, hasta llegar a mis descubierta piernas, parece quedarse perdido en ellas por un momento, pero después desvía bruscamente la mirada.

- No podía dormir –respondo, haciéndome la desatendida.

- Yo tampoco- responde mirando hacia el cielo, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Mañana habrá una clase de reunión.

- Mañana nos iremos antes que eso ocurra – me dice firmemente, volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia mi – No importa nada, nos largamos a primera hora – yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Permanecemos en silencio por un largo rato, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos, a pesar de los evidentes problemas que se avecinan, la tranquilidad nos rodea, y por un momento siento como si alado de Len todo pudiera ser sencillo. Cierro mis ojos en señal de relajación y comienzo a mecerme en el pequeño columpio, a la vez tarareo una canción, que solía cantarle a Len cuando éramos niños.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta, y siento un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

- _Cariño, quédate conmigo cariño yo… - _comienzo a cantar, pero la voz de Len me detiene.

- Alto – dice a la vez que freno y giro a verlo– No, cantes – dice inseguro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco dolida.

- Solo no lo hagas – dice avergonzado – yo no podría….

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, es hora de que nos vayamos – dice cortando el contacto visual.

Len se levanta y se para frente a mi tendiéndome la mano, yo la tomo y dejo que me dirija regreso a la mansión. Durante el trayecto permanecemos en silencio, pero seguimos tomados de la mano, antes de entrar por la puerta de cristal, me detengo y él también lo hace.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dice él girando, para quedar frente a mí.

- Tengo miedo – dijo apenada, nuestro ojos hacen contacto visual, y vuelvo a notar lo mucho más alto que es Len – miedo por ti – él solo sonríe.

- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? – dice a la vez que se acerca más a mí, sin soltar mi mano.

- No tienes porque decir eso – digo muy segura, pero los nervios comienzan a invadirme.

- Soy yo quien debería cuidarte – se acerca peligrosamente mas, intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero me toma con fuerza del brazo y me detiene- no sé que tiene mamá preparado para ti.

- Olvídate de eso – digo moviendo la cabeza de lado – debemos dormir, mañana esteremos por fin en nuestra casa.

- Tienes razón – dice, pero aun la tristeza sale de su voz – fue lindo revivir momentos familiares- dice con una amarga sonrisa.

Se inclina hacia mí y siento mi cuerpo temblar, se inclina aun mas y besa mi frente, creo que es otro de sus muchos besos de consuelo, pero sorpresivamente su rostro comienza a bajar y deposita sus labios en una de mis mejillas, pero muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Por unos momentos el calor recorre mi cuerpo, pero es sustituido por el recelo y un pensamiento recorre mi mente _"¿a qué estás jugando Len?", _pero así como llega, el pensamiento se esfuma, y acepto que él no sería capaz de sentir algo tan retorcido por mí.

Antes de la media noche, estoy de vuelta en mi habitación, ajusto mi alarma a las siete en punto y me acuesto decidida a enfrentar lo que sea mañana, las sabanas cubren mi cuerpo y la oscuridad invade mis ojos, pero a pesar de todo, aun no puedo dormir. Decido cerrar los ojos y despejar mi mente de todo lo ocurrido, la suave tela de las sabanas de ceda acaricia la piel de mis piernas, y el recuerdo de la mirada de Len sobre ellas regresa a mi mente y vuelvo a estremecerme. Aprieto aun más los ojos, tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos y trato de reafirmarme, que él jamás podría caer ante semejante pecado, _él no está loco_, es lo último que pienso antes de caer dormida.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, el siguiente capítulo viene con un poco de celos y enfrentamientos. Besos**


End file.
